


YET ANOTHER mao mao F/F fic

by RockMyForum



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Belly Rubs, Breaking the Fourth Wall, F/F, Forehead Kisses, Heartbeats, Implied/Referenced Sex, Lime, self parody, yes it has the signature rockmyfourm ear strokings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23748952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockMyForum/pseuds/RockMyForum
Summary: I've just been bored lately and making these things. At least these are cute so it passes
Relationships: take a wild guess again
Kudos: 2





	YET ANOTHER mao mao F/F fic

**Author's Note:**

> (obligatory sweetiepies are not anatomically correct notice)
> 
> Also, this is mostly a self parody of my older fics (Right down to the PBS jokes and time cards), so that's why it looks so rushed

"Ugh..... That guy ordered a lot of cookies..... I guess I'll bunk on the couch and wait for Scoops to come bac- SHE'S ALREADY BACK?"

Scoops was sitting on the couch, voluntarily watching PBS Kids for the first time since 2 months ago.

"The news day was so slow that everyone was sent home for the day. Oh whaddaya know, Dragon Tales is on!"

Muffins turned off the TV. "I'm on now."

Scoops blushed. "I know. Hehehehehe......"

Muffins unbuttoned Scoops' blazer then rested her head on her chest. "I see your heartbeat's back to normal."

Scoops responded "Uhm.... Yeah. It is!", as she slid her blazer off. Muffins then moved her hand up to Scoops ears and began stroking them, causing Scoops to bring her partner in for a brief kiss.

"I think we do stuff like this too much."

"That's okay though." Said Scoops, slowly removing Muffins' apron. "Just make sure the door's locked!" Muffins responded with "We always lock the door into our house behind ourselves after what happened the first time."

"That's the joke."

They quickly moved upstairs, bringing their clothes with them, and got into bed. After Scoops placed her hat on the bedpost, she resumed cuddling with Muffins. This resulted in more ear stoking, plus tummy rubs and forehead kisses between each other.

-(INSERT NUMBER BETWEEN 1-4 HERE) HOURS LATER-

"Those were some amazing Cuddles!" Exclaimed Scoops, putting her hat and blazer back on. 

"Yeah. That's something I'd do again!" stated Muffins as she put her apron back on.

........

"So now what?"

"Yeah, I don't think the author thinks these all the way through."

END


End file.
